


Quiet Joy

by haruka



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Prince of Tennis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-17
Updated: 2005-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka's emotions are not visible on his face ....</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the fic.  Not necessarily canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Joy

Quiet Joy (Prince of Tennis)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Tezuka Kunimitsu left his classroom after the final bell and headed out to the locker room. It was time to get ready for practice.

He passed a couple of young Freshman girls and nodded to them.

"That's Tezuka," he heard one of them say to the other as he walked away. "You know, the tennis team captain?"

"He's so handsome," her friend commented. "But does he always look so serious?"

"Yes, always. My big sister is in his class, and she says she's NEVER seen him look happy."

Tezuka wasn't completely surprised by their conversation, but wondered if the girl could recognize her own faulty reasoning. Just because he appeared serious at all times, and didn't have a smile on his face 24/7 like Fuji Syuusuke, didn't mean he never experienced happiness like anyone else. On the contrary – joy for him was a daily occurrence.

He was happy when he played tennis, otherwise he wouldn't do it. He enjoyed being with his teammates and friends. Beating other teams in fair matches always made him feel wonderful. Just participating in good, honest matches where they didn't necessarily win could put a smile in his heart, even if it didn't appear outwardly. Going to Germany to undergo therapy for his bad arm had made him both glad and grateful. Maybe he'd had to leave his team for a while, but the results when he returned – not having to worry every time he picked up a racquet – were well worth it, and brought even more pleasure to his game.

Most of all, what made him truly happy was watching Echizen Ryoma play, knowing that here was his successor; the one who would be team captain next year. Their pillar of strength.

He and Ryoma were much alike. Both appeared serious more often than not, shielding their emotions carefully. However, at twelve, Ryoma's still leaked out more often than his own, especially if that emotion was smugness over an opponent's ineptitude. Still, the little Prince of tennis would be a rock that would offer solid support next year, when Tezuka's sober presence was gone.

He entered the locker room to find most of his team there already. They greeted him with smiles and waves. He replied with an unsmiling nod, receiving a like one from Ryoma.

And he was happy.

\--

(Word challenge – Happy)

(2005)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
